Hyrule's Goddess of Light
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: Zelda, TP X INU Link has been having dreams of a woman. He doesn't pay much attention to it, and goes on with his day, but when he notices that the woman resembles the statue placed in Ordon Spring, he begins to wonder if there is a connection. Link/Kag
1. Weird Dreams and Ordon Springs

I do not own Zelda, Twilight Princess or Inuyasha

**Story Note:** This can be considered a sequel to my other story **The Hyrule Adventure**, a Zelda Ocarina of Time crossover with Inuyasha. If you haven't read it yet—I wouldn't suggest you do, it's one of my oldest stories. It's filled with grammar errors and mistakes. It's still a good story but I have gotten much better since then. If you can over look them, then please check it out. If not, you shouldn't be completely at a loss, but you will miss out on a few minor details in the story.

Oh, and as stated before, I will not be going into major detail of the dungeons themselves, I am not a walkthrough. Unless it has some great change to the story and plot, it will mostly just be a short summary of what happens in the dungeon.

Just so you know.

_**Story**_

_Fresh spring air was the first thing he noticed, with it came the hint of vanilla, as he took a big breath, not bothering to open his eyes yet. The grass beneath him tickled his skin, and he twitched his fingers, feeling the blades brushing across his touch. He ran his fingers though the greenery, until he felt a thicker stem and he smiled to himself. He softly plucked it, and began twirling the stem between his fingers. _

_He sighed, and pressed his back further into the rough bark of the tree behind him. The weight on his lap shifted and he hummed. _

_"It's such a beautiful day." A voice spoke beneath him._

_"Yes." He replied and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down, finding his vision obstructed with long raven tresses. She moved, raising her head from his chest and he found himself lost, looking within her bright emerald eyes. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through her hair, and then tucked the daisy he just plucked, behind her ear. He smiled to himself. "Beautiful." He agreed, his expression softening._

_Seeing a small dash of color go into her cheeks he chuckled, and gently captured her chin, so he could tilt her head up._

_"Link." She whispered as she closed her eyes and he leaned in._

_Kagome…_

He snapped his eyes open, a small gasp escaping from his parted lips. He quickly sat up, supporting himself on his elbows, and glanced around. He sighed, spotting the familiar soundings of Ordon Ranch. He closed his eyes once more, plopping back down on the grass with a groan. He placed his arm over his eyes, feeling his heart start to finally calm itself and slow down.

"It was those dreams again." Why do they keep happening? He wondered. They were all about the same woman. "Kagome…" He mumbled the name that continued to echo in his mind after he had one of these reoccurring dreams.

He had always had them since way back, but lately they were becoming clearer, and dare he say _real_ in a way. They seemed to be happening more and more frequent lately—

His thoughts were put on hold when he felt a rough nudge on his side, causing him to chuckle.

"Epona." He laughed and lowered his arm. "You want to go home?" She gave a heavy snort and nudged his side even harder, causing him to almost roll over. "Alright, alright." He sat up. "I'm up, I'm up." She gave another snort, as if proud of herself and placed her muzzle against his cheek. He just chuckled and gave it a soft stroke. "Let's go home then."

It was getting late, and they were both hungry…

* * *

Link was sitting on his porch, his legs dangling off the edge as he stared into the bowl of soup he made for himself. His mind was a fog of thoughts as he slowly stirred his wooden spoon around the thick liquid, watching the vegetables and meat swirling in the concoction.

"Wonder if I'll ever have a good meal for dinner." He lifted up a spoon full of the liquid, only to tip it over and watch as it splashed back into the wooden bowl. He sighed. He wasn't a very good cook, he'd admit, but his soup was edible at least. "Maybe I should have gone to Ilia's house for dinner instead."

An image played in his mind of him sitting down at a table, and having a plate filled with delicious food brought to him. Then the woman sat down beside him at the table, yet she was not Ilia, but the woman who has been haunting his dreams as of late. Three other seats where filled, as they were placed around the large table. All of them children of different ages, yet were still very young. Everyone seemed happy as they all chatted about their day, eating their meal.

It was just one of many, _many _dreams and scenes he could recall him having before.

"Why am I having them?" A different life, one filled with such joy and family. "It's so different then my own." He lived alone, outside of town. The only companion he had walked on four legs, ate grain, and neighed. He had friends inside the town, but it all seemed rather awkward to talk to them at times.

The image of her smiling face reappeared in his mind and a feeling over came him. A smile appeared on his lips as bliss washed over him, and his emotions over taking him. He shook his head, riding himself of the image, and the feelings it brought him unconsciously.

It was not his life. They were not his family. These feelings… were not his.

* * *

As his thoughts began to bother him, he found himself in the only place where he knew peace and felt relaxed, Ordon Springs. He wasn't sure why, but he felt most at ease here, then anywhere else.

His gaze was towards the inky black sky, while he ran his hand though the soft dirt beneath his fingers. His mind soon became just as empty as the starless night, and he sighed, knowing that the images that have been haunting him were gone… for now.

As he sat at the edge of the bank, he hummed to himself and lowered his crystal blue orbs from the sky to the spring. His focus immediately found itself at a familiar stone figure placed several feet away.

A woman—No, a goddess-_ The_ goddess. The Goddess of Light was standing in the back of the spring, as the small wall of water fell behind her. She was dressed in a long flowing robe, her hair falling in waves behind her. Her hands were spread out inviting, yet her eyes were closed. Beside her was a large stone, rough in texture compared to the goddess's smooth surface, and covered in vines and moss.

Whenever he was troubled as a child he would come here. He would find himself gazing at the stone statue, and all his sorrows would just be washed away.

The statue was old, yet it was strangely enough not covered in any kind of vegetation, unlike the rock beside it, and was well preserved. It was made as a reminder, or maybe even an alter to the Goddess of Light. It was she who guarded Hyrule from the darkness long ago and protected the sacred land, and it was built in her honor.

The stone beside it was a monument, stating that: _'When darkness returned, the Goddess of Light shall awaken and protect us once more'_. Though the words that were carved into the stone had long since been corroded away, the old wise tale still lives on.

He began to wonder if it were ever true. Will the Goddess really return? He sighed, shaking his head. It was just an old story. He almost laughed at himself, thinking such things.

He could believe such things when he was a child, but he was an adult now. Slowly Link stood up and smile to himself, remembering the past. He took several steps towards the statue, his mind filled with images of his childhood.

He used to walk to the spring every day and climb the rock, just to get a better look at her. Sitting on that rock beside her, his eyes filled with tears, upset over silly things, yet when he looked up to her, he would feel better, at peace almost.

As he continued towards the back of the spring, the shape was becoming more detailed the closer he got. He wiggled his toes, feeling the cooling liquid of the spring wash over his feet, his sandals not giving him much cover, yet he didn't mind.

When he finally reached her, he couldn't stop the smile that came over him as he looked down at her. The Goddess, he remembered her always being so big when he was a child. He would always have to look up, but now that he was a man, he found himself looking down at her, for she only came up to his chin.

Is a Goddess really so small? Even Ilia came up to his nose…

He tilted his head, getting a good look at her, his hands on his hips. The hard material of the stone looked so smooth, and almost life like, it was rather surprising, really. Whoever crafted this was very gifted…

He paused in his staring when something struck him.

"She looks… _familiar_." He almost laughed the moment the thought came out of his mouth. "That's impossible." He scratched his head. There's no way he would know a goddess—The statue slowly opened its eyes, revealing emerald green. She smiled up at him.

_"Link."_

"Holy-!" He took a step back, only to trip in his surprise and fall into the spring, on his rump. "What the-!" He looked up at the statue, but he saw that it was the same position, unmoving. What was that! He raised his hands and rubbed his eyes. He looked back at the statue, unblinking, questioning his own eyes. After several tense moments, and the statue didn't move again, he sighed, relaxing.

He must be seeing things…

And it's no wonder, either. He thought to himself as he got to his feet and coughed. If he had to make a reasonable guess, it was because of those weird dreams. He hadn't been getting enough sleep because of them and now he was seeing stone move—

_She smiled up at him, her emerald eyes shining with such love and happiness. _

His eyes widened, remembering the image and his head quickly snapped up to stare at the statue once more.

"It couldn't be…" His blue orbs locked onto the stone face, and with each passing second, his eyes became larger and larger. He wanted to doubt it, but—He rubbed his eyes, to double check, but he knew it was true. "It's her!"

He placed his hand onto his face in disbelief. He glanced at the goddess once more, before he slowly moved his hand away, and reached out, to touch her. There's no way he could mistaken. He could see her face as clear as day every time he closed his eyes. She was practically ingrained into his brain. It _was_ her…

When his fingers made contact he felt the cold touch of stone, and sighed. He wasn't sure if it was from relief, or disappointment. He cupped her smooth cheek, his eyes fogging over as images appeared in his mind. Of her before him—Of him touching her in this exact same way, but instead of coldness of stone, warm flesh of her rosy cheeks was at his fingertips.

She would smile up at him and say his name.

It was her...

"Kagome…" Her name whispered out of his parted lips. A crack appeared underneath his fingers, and his eyes widened, quickly pulling his hand away. "I broke the goddess!" He watched in horror as the crack spread, going across her face diagonally and he flinched. "The town is going to kill me." Raising his hands he brought them to his face and groaned, shaking his head.

He could already hear their harsh yells and screams at how he was the one who cracked the statue and—

A loud shattering broke his inner rant and he looked over to the statue, and his blue orbs widened in surprise. The top half of her head was missing, the piece of the stone scattered on the floor of the spring, but that is not what surprised him, seeing thick raven tresses flowing out of the statue, the locks coming alive and blowing slightly in the wind, did—The rest of the face mask broke off, crumbing onto the floor like an eggshell, revealing the creamy white flesh beneath.

"Wha…?" He just stood there, not quite able to register what was going on in his mind.

The huge crack spread, snaking and coiling its way down her entire body. Little veins broke off, and soon the stone was flaking and falling apart. Random pieces here in there at first, a spot of white from her clothing, or a chuck from her shoulder or arm, showing off her pale skin.

It wasn't until it started to crumble away at a rapid pace that his brain started to work. Yet in that moment, unable to support herself, her knees buckled and she began falling. His body moved on its own and he quickly caught her in his arms. His dashing heroics was something other than perfect, as he found himself falling yet again onto his backside, into the spring.

He looked down at the woman in his arms, to see if she was alright, and he found that the rest of the stone had fallen off thanks to the sudden movement. He just continued to hold the woman for several moments, unsure of what to do, watching as her chest rose and fell with her soft breathing, as she slept in his arms.

He found himself unable to look away from her, she looked so peaceful—He spotted a flake of stone still attached to her cheek and he reached out to remove the blemish. When he touched her cheek, and his fingertips was meet with the soft and warmth of flesh, and not cold stone like before… it hit him.

She—She was a statue! Now she was a girl! He was holding a girl! What was he suppose to do!

He began to freak out inside of his mind.

"Mmm…" She moaned in her sleep. Hearing the sound he instantly froze. Shivering slightly, she turned and wiggled closer to him for warmth, before sighing.

He paused, and looked down at the woman in his arms. His expression softened, seeing the still peaceful look on her face and he sighed. He gently cupped her cheek and he smiled to himself as emotions flooded him.

He wasn't sure what he should do, or how he should feel, but one thing was for sure. This wasn't his imagination, or a dream, this was real—_She_ was real.

It was her…

Kagome…

* * *

**_Story Note:_**Hey guys, ShadowFoxMoon here. I know I usual don't have multiple multi-chapter stories going on at the same time, it's not my style, but I thought I would do something different.

All my new multi-chapter story ideas:

Weakness: **DragonballZ/INU**

Lost At Sea: **OnePiece/INU**

Spirit's Revenge: **Bleach/INU**

Lion-o and Tygra and Romance, Oh My: **ThunderCats/INU**

Hyrule's Goddess of Light: **Zelda Twilight Princess/INU**

The first chapters are all going to be posted, and I'm going to put up a poll and you can vote for your two favorites, on which one I should work on first/add more chapters to.

**Fun 'n Games At Ouran**is still a long way from finishing, but I figure if I start the poll now, by the time it is finished, I'll know who wants to read what stories more and which one to work on first by then.

So if you liked this story, read the others and vote for your favorite on my **profile!**


	2. The Goddess Awakens

Unbeta-ed

_**Story**_

Link gently laid the girl down onto the hardwood flooring of his house. Standing back up, he scratched his head, thinking.

She was cold and wet, her clothes, hair, and skin was still covered with water. Before he put her in his bed, it would be best if he undressed her, and put some dry clothes on her. He didn't want the young woman dampening his bed, or catching a cold.

He nodded, agreeing with himself, and walked over to one of the dressers. He pulled the drawer open, and searched through the clothes for a suitable outfit he could put on her. After picking through them, he found a shirt, and pulled out a pair of shorts. Draping them across his arm, he closed the drawer once more, and walked back over to the woman.

He crouched down near the resting girl, and placed the folded clothes beside him. He sat on his knees, looking down at her resting form. He reached out, and brushed away a strand of hair that was sticking to her cheek from the dampness, and placed it behind her ear.

He gently brushed his knuckles against the warm flesh of her cheek, before he slowly trailed his touch down her neck. He hummed to himself, when his fingers came in contact with the necklace she was wearing. He picked up the charm, raising an eyebrow as he spotted the green jewel hanging from her neck.

"A green rupee?" He questioned as he stared at the gem, brushing his thumb across it, and wiping away the droplets of water that were on its surface.

Why is she wearing something like this around her neck? He couldn't help but ask. He shook his head, deciding not to bother with such things, and placed the jewel back where it belonged, against her collar bone.

Going to the task at hand, he began to undress the soaked woman. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he carefully pulled down the robe, exposing the creamy white flesh beneath.

Link paused just as he pulled it down to her bicep, and he looked down. Her chest was now open, and the bond elf spotted something white and lacy peeking out from the top of her bosom- The sudden air hitting her, caused the girl to release a groan, and she shivered.

The image along with the noise snapped him to the reality of the situation, and his face instantly became red. He quickly covered his eyes with one of his hands, trying not to look at her body and he coughed.

He was taking off an unconscious woman's clothes! What was he thinking!

"Maybe I should go and get Ilia…" He spread out his fingers, peeking through them and looking down at the woman who he was just moments ago about to undress. His face became even hotter and he sighed.

Yeah, that might be a good idea.

* * *

_Kagome was slowly walking through the forest, her hand placed on her bulging stomach as she carefully waded through the tree. _

"You shouldn't have snuck out of the house like that, Kagome."_ A blue ball of light flew around her, before resting itself above her shoulder. _"You should be in bed."

"_I know." Kagome sighed, pushing away a branch that was in her way. "But I had to come." _

"It's dangerous out here, and the state your in—"

"_Sesshomaru has stated this area as his own territory, and under his protection. There hasn't been a demon sited around here in years." She reached up and brushed away the sweat that was forming above her eyebrows. _

"Link isn't going to like this." _Navi sighed as she watched Kagome walk further into the forest. _

"_I don't care if Link gets so upset that he has his own baby at this point, I have to go see him today…" Kagome huffed. _

_She then paused, seeing a familiar sword sticking out of the ground. A sad look came across her face, as she slowly walked over to the grave, and looked down at it. _

"I don't know why you come here every year." _Navi floated beside her, looking down at the grave as well. _

"_Because he was my friend." Kagome sighed, as a pain hit her in the chest. _

"But it's been seven years since he went to hell, Kagome."

"_That doesn't mean I should forget him." She glanced over at the fairy, wishing she could understand how she felt. "Haven't you ever had someone you care about, that died?" _

_Her question caused the blue puff ball to pause, and she looked down at the ground. _"Yes." _Her answer surprised Kagome a little and she hummed questionably at the fairy. _"The Great Deku Tree." _Navi lowered herself, until she was calmly sitting on Kagome's shoulder, a sad look in her eyes as she thought back. _"He was like a father to me."

"_Then you should understand." Kagome smiled at her. "Even if it's just one day out of the year, you take the time to remember him, the good and the bad."_

"Yes, but you could have at least waited till **after** you had the baby." _Navi huffed. _"What if you suddenly went into labor out here?"

_Kagome snorted in disbelief at Navi's comment. "Like __**that's**__ going to happen-!" She paused for a moment, placing her hands onto her stomach. Navi turned to look at her questionably—"My water just broke." _

"Oh no." _Navi's wings were fluttering a mile a minute, as she placed her small hands up to her mouth as she gasped. _"What are we going to do!"

"_Ugh!" Kagome bent over as pain shot through her and she groaned. "Not now!" She grunted, as she slowly lowered herself down to the ground to sit. "Thanks a lot, Navi." She sent the blue fairy a glare, and the small blue light just gave her a confused look._

"What did I do?"

"_You jinxed it, that's what." She huffed, trying not to scream out as another wave of pain hit her. "Now hurry and go get Link, before this baby decides it wants to come out without him." _

"Go get Link! Right!" _The fairy took off in a flash of blue, leaving nothing but a trail of blue dust left in her wake. _

_Kagome held back another scream, as she dug her fingers into the dirt, and clamped her eyes shut. When she opened them again, she was looking over at Tessaiga. She released a frustrated growl, and picked up a rock, throwing it at the grave with a huff, missing her mark entirely, but that was not the point._

"_It's all your fault!" Kagome blamed the already deceased half-breed. "If only you died seven years ago tomorrow!" She huffed. "Then I wouldn't be in this mess!" Another stab of pain hit her, and she held her breath, trying with all her might not to go by her instincts and start pushing. "There's no rush." She tried to talk to the impatient child. "You have to wait till your father gets here..." She sighed, the pain lessening once again. "Hurry up Navi." She looked in the direction Navi flew off to; worry swimming within her green orbs. _

"_What is this~s?" A hiss came out from behind one of the bushes and Kagome snapped her head in the direction of the sound. _

"_Who's there?" Kagome reached out, grasping one of the rocks, and narrowed her eyes. _

"_I finally found you~" A long shadow slithered out from the darkness, and Kagome's eyes widened. "Priestess~s!"_

_Kagome let loose an ear piercing scream, as her body was suddenly constricted, the air being squeezed out of her lungs. _

Kagome snapped her eyes open, gasping for air as her fingers coiled around the sheets into a tight knot in her fists. She was franticly glancing around with trembling green orbs, taking in her surroundings. After a moment, her tense body relaxed, and her stiff fingers released their grip on the white sheets. Slowly and calmly the air released out of her lungs and she sighed.

"Old memories." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she slowly sat up, supporting herself with her elbows. "Not the most **pleasant** thing to wake up to after a long slumber."

She sat up fully, the sheets around her chest falling down onto her lap. She looked down, humming in thought.

New clothes…

She glanced around, seeing that she was inside a… tree of some sorts—On the second floor. She patted the mattress—On a bed.

New location…

She reached out and stretched the overly baggy shirt, staring down into the opened shirt collar and at her uncovered, and no bra in sight, boobs. She reached down, pulling the shorts away so she could peek inside—

No underwear…

"Yeah." Kagome sighed, releasing the band of her shorts and it went back into its extremely loose fit around her waist. "I have been taken hostage by a pervert."

Not again.

She threw the sheets off of her legs, and slowly turned the lower half of her body, dangling her legs off the edge. Something must have happened if she awakened. Has the evil darkness returned to Hyrule?

She tried not to think of the worst outcome, as she placed her feet onto the cold wooden flooring, and stood up—

"Ah!" She gave a small squeak in surprise when her legs wobbled beneath her, unable to support her and she suddenly plopped back down onto the mattress with a huff.

Her legs aren't strong enough to support her yet. She sighed and gently massaged her thighs with a defeated look. Seeing her too-big-to-fit-her shorts where hanging off her hips, almost falling off, she huffed in annoyance and pulled them back up to her waist. She reached up and rubbed her face with her hands, feeling worn out already, and she hasn't even been awake for five min—

"Oh!" Hearing a sudden shout of surprise, Kagome paused. "You're awake."

Kagome lowered her hands, looking down at where the voice came from—her eyes widened, and she placed her hand onto her mouth to still the gasp that escaped her suddenly dry throat.

Link was climbing up the ladder, going to greet her. The tone muscles of his arms rippled beneath his undershirt, and his hard tone chest flexed beneath his green tunic. He has the same handsome yet childish grin on his face, pleased to see her.

"Link." Her vision became blurry as tears started to swell in her eyes and fall down silently. Seeing the tears, Link paused as he stood on his feet, worry pooling deep within his crystal blue orbs.

"You alright? You're cry—"

"Link!" She was on her feet in an instant, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried his name out in joy.

"Umm—" Link just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, his arms spread out—Kagome's weak knees buckled, unable to support herself any longer. "Whoa!" He placed his forearm beneath her rump, and held her up with one arm, placing his other hand behind her back.

"Link!" She continued to bury her face in his chest, inhaling his honey scent, the aroma soothing her as he held her up like a child—Wait a minute—She paused. Honey?

"I'm sorry but…" He spoke up as he continued to hold her, confusion flooding each word that was spoken. "Do I know you?" Kagome's eyes widened at his words, and she slowly leaned back. Through her blurry vision, she reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face.

It was him, she just knew it. "Link…" His blond hair. She slowly trailed her fingers through his thick locks. His blue eyes. She stared into his crystal orbs, a hurt look in her eyes as she tried to blink away the tears. She reached out and gently touched his lips with her fingertips. His soft lips.

"You…" Link spoke up again, his mouth moving beneath her touch. "You must have me confused with someone else." As he spoke the words, the haze of her tears were slowly fading away, and with it took the image of her husband.

"It can't be." She shook her head, as she looked down at him once more—

He was no longer in his familiar green tunic, but instead dressed in a strange country-boy working outfit. She looked back up to his face, and her husband was fading before her very eyes. As the image became clearer, the pure joy that was in her heart started to break and crumble.

His blond hair, now had a sandy tone to it, and his once toned flesh had become slightly paler. His ears, though were pointed and elf-like, were not as long as before. His caramel scent was no longer there, and instead replaced with a honey aroma. The only thing that looked the same were his eyes—the same bright blue crystal orbs, which were now looking down at her with confusion and worry.

Tears started to appear in her eyes once again, her hopes crushed. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized as she lowered her hand from the stranger's face, looking down at his chest sadly. "I thought you were…" Her heart ached and she sighed. "Even though I should have known it would have been impossible for it to be him."

She just saw what she wanted to see. The thing she wished more than anything in the world…

"It's alright." He positioned her back onto his arm, as he felt her slipping. He smiled kindly at her. "Anyone can make a mistake."

Seeing that her mood wasn't getting any better, he walked over to the bed and placed her gently down onto the mattress. "You should rest. I will bring up a bowl of food for you."

"Wait." She reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him. "What is your name?" She asked, looking up at him.

He paused for a moment, as if considering whether or not he should answer her. "It's..." He sighed, a sad look in his eyes as he looked down at her. "…Link."

The hold on his arm tightened, her heart constricting and she looked down at the floor sadly. "Link." She repeated, her voice almost cracking. "I'm so sorry." She couldn't apologize enough, more to herself, then anything, as she felt her world sink deeper and deeper into darkness.

She felt a gentle touch on her cheek, and she lifted her head up to look at him. He reached out and softly removed her hand from his arm, placing it within his own rough, calloused hand. He bent down slightly, and raised her hand to his lips, laying a gentle kiss against her knuckles. She could feel her cheeks becoming incased in heat, and Link smiled.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, Kagome." He released her hand and stood straight once more. "I'll go get you some warm soup." He started walking away from her, and as he was descending down the ladder he paused. "It will make you feel better." He flashed her another kind smile, before continuing down the ladder and out of sight.

Kagome paused, placing her hand onto her aching chest. She hummed in thought, blinking down at the floor with uncertainty.

"I don't remember telling him my name…"

* * *

Link was sitting on a stool, beside the bed Kagome was lying on. A bowl of his own broth was sitting in his lap, eating his soup quietly while Kagome sipped at her meal as well. Every now and then he would glance at her, watching her as she lifted the spoon up to her lips, tasting the soup slowly and enjoying the flavor. He smiled to himself, when he watched her close her eyes and hum in delight.

He raised his spoon up to his lips—

"Were you the one who dressed me?" The question caught him off guard and he almost dropped his spoon. He recovered quickly though, yet he could feel his face becoming flushed at the thought.

"N-no." He shook his head. "I asked a friend of mine—a woman friend—to change you into some dry clothes."

"I see…" She nodded, raising her spoon to her lips and taking another bite.

Link hummed, raising his own spoon back up to his lips and taking a sip—

"Is there a particular reason why I'm not wearing any underwear?"

His soup gushed out of his mouth in surprise, spewing the warm liquid everywhere within several feet directly in front of him. He began to cough, and unable to catch his breath, beating his chest roughly, as his cheeks became flushed with heat.

He looked back over at the woman. Her shirt was much too big for her, the collar hanging down off one of her shoulders, and exposing much of her chest. Link's mind fogged over, as he pictured a white lacy material placed as a covering over her chest, which was on her before, and his cheeks became even brighter.

"I-I'm sorry, but I do not have any woman's clothes." He confessed. "And the clothes you were wearing, are still outside drying."

"So I'll just have to sit here, pantie-less, until they dry?" Kagome sighed, placing her spoon back up to her lips. "I've been in worse situations before, I guess."

"I am truly sorry about this." He reached up and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I hope you don't think of me as some kind of—"

"Pervert?" She finished for him, a small smile on her face. "I assure you, I never thought of such a thing." Hearing her words he sighed in relief—"No more than a couple of times, at least." She whispered under her breath, but he easily heard her. His face became flushed with blood yet again and he sighed, looking down at his soup dejectedly.

Great, now she thinks he is some kind of pantie stealing pervert.

"Link?" He looked up from his broth when he heard her call his name. "Did you come across a fairy?"

Link thought back, trying to remember. He frowned, unable to recall the last time he has seen one. "Fairies are a rare sight around here." He confessed.

"I mean, where I was at." She told him.

"At Ordon springs?" Link shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

"She wasn't there with me?" A concerned look was on her face as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry but I didn't see a fairy." Link watched as Kagome placed her bowl on the nightstand beside her bed, and began scooting herself to the edge. "Is everything alright?" He was on his feet, placing his bowl on the stool he was just sitting on.

"I have to find her." Kagome tried to stand up on her own. She began to wobble, and Link reached out, placing his arm around her to support her.

"You need to rest. You are in no shape to—" He paused when Kagome softly touched his arm. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he sighed.

"Is it really that important to you?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go look for you." He placed her back down onto the bed. "But you have to stay here and rest, okay?"

"Thank you!" She flashed him a bright smile, and he felt his heart flutter at the sight.

What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

"I'm too nice, that's what it is." Link mumbled under his breath, as he stood in Ordon Spring, sifting through the ankle deep water in search for a fairy.

He couldn't remember how long he had been out in the water, looking in the cooling liquid in search of Kagome's fairy. He looked by her old spot, where she once stood, and slowly worked his way outwards in a spiral. Yet even still he could not find the fairy that Kagome spoke of.

Link sighed, placing his hands onto his hip and walking back over to the old and ruined stone slab that was placed beside the Goddess Statue. He turned around, and then imagined from memory alone, the Goddess standing there with her outstretched hands. Link reached up and scratched the back of his head as he looked back down at the water.

"No bigger than your hand—" He crouched down and began moving his hand underneath the cold liquid, restarting his search. "Would still be in stone—Oww!" He gave a shout in pain when he stubbed his foot on something underneath the sand.

He dug his fingers into the soft sand going beneath the jutting rock and picking it up. Once he lifted it, the soft sand slipped through his palm and fingers, and a bright smile appeared on his face when he saw a fairy made of stone, lying within his hand.

* * *

"Thank you, Link!" Kagome smiled brightly at him, as she stretched out her hands, and he placed the stone fairy in her open palms.

"N-no big deal." His face was flushed, as he scratched the back of his head and smiled.

Kagome looked down at the stone figure in her palm, her smile never fading as she looked at her old friend. She moved it so it rested in one of her hands, the other she used to trail her finger down it's rough and cold surface.

"Navi." The name slipped out of her lips, as she smiled softly.

The stone cracked beneath her touch, snaking its way down it's entirety, and small veins spreading out from the main branch, a bright blue light shining through the crack. Then the stone started to flake away, like dead skin, revealing the figure still sleeping beneath.

Kagome began picking away at the left over stone that was still in her hand and on her friend's body. After she was done cleaning her off, her smile grew as she used her finger and gently touched her cheek softly.

"Hey." She poked her cheek. "Hey, wake up." She repeatedly poked the sleeping fairies face, a sly grin etched into hers. "Hey, hey." She used her finger and prodded her side. This cause a reaction from the fairy and she groaned out in annoyance. "Hey. Listen! Hey, hey—" Without even opening her eyes, Navi shoved her finger away from her, growling.

"_Could you be any more annoying?"_ Navi groaned, slowly sitting up and placing her hand onto her throbbing skull.

"I had to wake you up somehow." She smiled down at her as Navi continued to sit in her palm.

"_You could have found a better way to do it."_ She slowly got to her feet. She looked behind her, and tested her wings, fluttering them softly. After flapping them several times, she started to float in the air and she sighed. _"Just admit it." _She rose higher and higher in the air, coming face to face with her, a not-to-pleased look on her face. _"You enjoyed doing that."_

"Maybe just a little." Kagome raised her hand, her pointer and thumb extended, barely any space between the two fingers.

"_Just a little."_ Navi mocked, placing her hands onto her hip with a huff.

"Wow, a real fairy!" Link, who had just stood there and watched the scene unfold quietly, finally spoke. He bent down, placing his hand onto his knees as he looked at Navi with pure amazement dancing within his crystal blue orbs.

"_Well, I'm not a giraffe."_ Navi gave her smart replay, as she turned her chin upwards smugly. She then turned to look towards him—_"!"_ She released a small chiming sound in surprise as her wings began fluttering faster. _"Link?"_ Navi mumbled as she placed her hands up to her mouth in shock. Link just paused, tilting his head at her—Navi suddenly flew towards him, stopping only mere inches from his nose, to get a better look at him. The sudden closeness surprised Link, and he raised both eyebrows while leaning back a little, blinking at the little blue fairy. _"No…"_ Her wings dropped down in sadness. _"You're not him." _

At least Navi figured it out faster than she did. Kagome recalled her own encounter with the boy when she first woke up. The raven haired woman sighed and looked down at her lap.

Now that the pleasantries were over with, it was time to get down to business. There is only two ways to break the spell that was placed on her and Navi. One, a darkness was ravaging across the land, threating the peace and light of the world, and her powers were needed once more. The four spirits of light would call to her, and awaken her. The second option to break the spell would be…

"Link?" Kagome looked over at him. He paused when he heard her call to him, and stood at his full height. "Were you the one who woke me up?" She stared diretily into his blue pools, questioning him.

"Me?" Link pointed to himself, glancing back and forth, as if expecting another person to be standing in the room.

"Did you call my name?" Kagome smiled at him. "It's alright if you did, I just want to know why I was awakened."

"Well." He sighed, suddenly feeling nervous. "I didn't mean to, I swear! The name just slipped out."

His words caused her to release a sigh of relief, glad that the spirits were not the ones who woke her. But still, Kagome couldn't help but wonder.

How did he know her name?

* * *

"So, are you really the Goddess of Light?" Link innocently asked, as he stood beside her bed, supporting the young woman, his arm wrapped around her waist as he help her stand up.

"Shhh." Kagome raised her finger up to her lips playfully, her other hand placed onto his arm. "Let's just keep that little secret between us."

"What do I tell the others at the village?" He supported her as she tried to walk, taking several small wobbly steps at a time. He placed his free hand in front of her, and she gladly took hold of it, putting some weight on it as she tried to stand on her own.

"That you found me at the spring, passed out, and when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything about myself other than my name." She plainly told him.

"You're a pretty good liar, you know that?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, and he saw a smile creep onto her face.

She took a step, and he moved with her, yet he removed his arm that was around her waist. She was now supporting herself, with only her tight grip holding his hand as an anchor, in case she should fall.

"Believe it or not, I use to be a terrible liar." She removed one of her hands, spreading it out to try and balance herself, as she wobbled back and forth on her shaky legs.

"Right now, I'm having a more difficult time believing that the Goddess is actually in my house, and I am helping her walk again." His words made her laugh a little.

Kagome started walking away from him, and with each step she grew more confident. He stopped following beside her, and instead stood still and allowed her space, smiling to himself, glad that she was recovering quickly. When her hand finally slipped out of his, he hummed, watching her walk around with as much grace as a toddler, but at least she was walking.

"Trust me." Kagome spoke up when she reached the other side, placing her hand on the bookshelf for support. "You will hear of many weird things, and start believing in stranger stuff, the longer you get to know me, Link."

Link hummed at her words, placing his hand onto his hip. "Does that mean you are going to stay at my house for a while?"

"Do you want me to stay here?" She questioned him.

"Having the Goddess of Light bless my house with her presences?" He bowed down low, sweeping his arm under his stomach. "I would be honored."

He reached out and took her hand in his, and she smiled down at him. He stood back up, but kept a gentle hold of her hand.

"I'm glad." A sense of relief washed over her face, as she walked up to him, her legs slightly less wobbly then before. "Because 'Homeless Goddess of Light' doesn't sound as appealing."

"_And living out in the woods sucks_." Came the voice of reason, Navi, as she was sitting on the bookshelf, watching everything quietly up to that point. Both Kagome and Link chuckled at her words.

"But you're a fairy." Link looked over at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Don't fairies normally live in the woods?"

"_In case you haven't noticed, I'm not normal." _

"You got that right." Kagome teased, laughing when she heard a small 'hey' in reply to her comment.

"After your strength has returned, I would like for you to meet the people in the village." He walked with her, guiding her back over to the bed, with her arm wrapped around his bicep. "I know Ilia has already told everyone about you, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of the villagers come by to see you." Seeing the concerned look in her eyes he smiled. "Don't worry, last night she just came and dressed you, then left." When they reached the bed, she sat back down on the mattress with a sigh, already looking exhausted. "She looked like she wanted to ask, but she never did, so I didn't say anything to her about where you came from—Though I'm sure she will probably have a lot of questions next time I see her."

"HEE-EEY!" A familiar call rang out, and Link glanced over his shoulders. He quickly went up the ladder, going to the third floor. Once he reached the top, he leaned out of the window, seeing who it was that called him, but he had a good guess who it was—"LINK!" Link waved at Fado in greeting, a smile on his face. "Could you and Epona help me with my goats again? I don't know why, but they just won't listen to me."

"Sure." Link nodded. "I'll be right down." He left the window, and went back down the ladder. When he reached the bottom, he looked back over at Kagome. "I'll be back shortly, so try and relax while I'm gone."

"Alright." Kagome just nodded, and he smiled. He then descended down the ladder, going to the first floor. He quickly picked up a couple of carrots that were laying on the table, for Epona to eat for later, and left out the front door, it closing behind him with a soft click.

Once Link left, Navi and Kagome were finally alone for the first time. Kagome looked over at the blue fairy, as she started flying towards her.

"_He reminds me so much of him."_ Navi spoke up, as she hovered by her shoulder.

"I know, but he is not him." Kagome picked up the green rupee that hung below her neck, looking at it with a sad expression. "He will never be him." She sighed. "And I don't want to replace him with someone else."

"_Hey, cheer up. You were woken up for a reason." _

"Yes. You're right." Kagome closed her eyes, trying to make the best of it, but she couldn't help thinking:

Maybe the Goddesses just decided it would be a funny joke to do this to her, as some sort of punishment…

* * *

Kagome sat there, for what seemed like a fair amount of time, before her curious nature began to reveal itself. She glanced around the tree house, yet from her spot on the bed, she couldn't see much, so she decided while Link was gone, she would walk around.

She got out of the comfortable bed, and when her feet touched the floor, she was able to stand on her own much better than the first time she tried to. She looked at her two options: Down or up.

She decided to go up first.

As she was pulling herself up the ladder, Navi joined her, floating by her head, following her. When she reached the top, she was a little disappointed when she found aboslotlely nothing. There wasn't a bit of furniture or anything placed on the third floor ledge. It was complately bare, other then a blanket and pillow that was lying on the cold flooring underneath the window.

Kagome bent down and picked up the blanket, expecting it. She glanced back over her shoulder, and down towards the second level, where she was currently sleeping.

"He gave me his bed, and slept here last night."

"_That was nice of him." _ Navi slowly floated by her, going to the window.

"Yes, it was." Kagome followed, and when she reached the window, she looked out, a little impressed by the view that greeted her.

Far off in the distance, was mountains, taking up the horizon. As you got close to home, there, just beyond a small line of trees, was the top of a waterwheel, and several stacks of smoke rising up, showing that the village was just a few feet away from Link's home. Kagome looked straight down to the ground, and spotted several targeting disks, and dummies for practice placed off to the side of the front yard. Kagome hummed in amusement, then turned and left the window, descending back down the ladder.

Kagome continued on down, going to the first floor of the house, the main area.

"A little better." Kagome nodded in approval, glad to see at least some furniture sitting around, instead of it being completely empty like on the third floor. Slowly Kagome walked around in a circle, taking everything in.

It was a single circular room, but it had everything one would need of the basic necessities, when living by yourself. A fire place, with the pot of soup placed above the fire, still heating up. A table, placed off to the side with several objects on it, and two chairs. Several bookshelves, a cabinet, dresser, sink, countertop, and strangely enough everything was placed against the walls, nothing was sitting out in the open, taking up what little walking space there was.

The only thing in the middle of the room was a very lovely rug, placed onto the floor. Kagome also noticed that there was a smaller room connected to this one, that lead to a lower area, maybe a basement-

"Hmm?" Kagome paused when she saw two pictures placed onto the wall, above the table. "A goat?" Kagome tried not to laugh, and she smiled, placing her hand over her mouth. Why does he have a picture of a goat hanging in his house?

Unlike the goat, the other picture hanging beside it was of a man, who, she wasn't quite sure, probably someone important to Link.

Kagome looked back down onto the table, seeing the two books and a knife, placed onto the wooden surface, and she sighed. Reaching out, she picked up the books, tucking them in the crook of her arm, and with her free hand grasped the knife.

She walked over to the sink, and placed the knife on the counter top. She then walked over to one of the bookshelves, and looked among the leather bindings. She glanced at the titles, and tried to find the correct spot to place them in.

Is that another goat?

Kagome almost laughed when she reached out and picked up the rather heavy wooden goat carving that was standing on one of the shelves.

"How could he be so disorganized?" She mumbled to herself, placing the goat back where she found it, and having a hard time finding a spot for the two books as she looked among the cluttered piles stacked into the wooden self—

"I'm not disorganized." The voice came from behind her and she almost jumped in surprise by the sudden sound. Kagome stood from her bent over position, and glanced over her shoulder, spotting Link standing by the door. He smiled to her, closing the front door shut with a soft click. "I just have my own way of keeping things in order, that's all."

" 'in a mess?' " She replied, smiling at him.

"It might look that way to you." He reached out, taking the books from her hand. "But I have them placed in the order of most to least used, and ones that are very important to me. " He quickly found their correct spots, and then picked up the goat. He shove the wooden carving up against the stack of books, keeping them from leaning over, and nodded to himself. "I thought you were going to rest while I was gone?" He looked over at her, and she shrugged.

"I did rest, but then I got up." She walked over to the table, and took a seat. "I got curious and wanted to look around—you didn't mind, did you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I just don't want you to get hurt. " He walked over to the sink, and began moving things around. "Tea?" He asked as he glanced at her over his shoulder, holding up a tea kettle.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled, nodding.

Link nodded in reply, before he went back to the task at hand, and poured the sink water into the kettle. The sandy blond elf walked over to the fireplace, and with a thick hand towel, exchanged the hot cooking pot with the tea kettle, allowing it to hang over the fire.

He placed the pot onto the counter, and when he was done, he took a set at the table with her, as he waited for the water to boil.

"How are your legs?" He asked.

"Fine." She moved them a little.

"That's good." He seemed genuinely glad by this and sighed.

"Who is that a picture of?" Kagome pointed to the man on the wall, beside the goat picture.

"Oh, that's Fado." He told her. "He is the one who just called me over to help herd his goats." Link then pointed to the goat picture. "That's one of his goats, Daisy—I helped give birth to her, and I've watched her grow up."

"I was wondering why you had a picture of a goat on your wall." Kagome giggled, and Link scratched the back of his neck and laughed a little—A loud whistling screeched throughout the room.

"The water is done." Link was about to get up, but then Kagome beat him to it, offering first.

"I'll get it." She got to her feet, and Link nodded, sitting back down in his chair with a sigh.

She walked over to the counter, and picked up the thick towel Link had before, and walked over to the fireplace that was placed beside the eating table. She easily enough wrapped the towel around the metal handle loop and pulled it away from the flames—

"Hey!" Kagome paused, and looked over at Link. Link just shrugged his shoulder, not sure what it was either—"Hey! Link!" This time the shout was louder, and they both looked over to the front door, noticing the call came from outside.

"_There are some children outside." _Navi flew down from the third level, informing them who was in Link's front yard, trying to catch his attention.

"I'll go see." Link got to his feet. Kagome nodded, and walked over to the countertop, placing the hot kettle on the surface. "Yeah?" Link opened the door, and stuck half his body out of the opening, greeting them.

"Link! Something terrible has happened!" At hearing the young child's comment, Kagome paused, and placed the rag onto the countertop, and walked over towards the door, curious.

"What happened?" Link opened the door wider, and kept it open, glancing at Kagome and seeing that she was behind him. He walked outside, and onto his front porch, looking down at the four children who were standing on his yard below him, all holding expressions of either worry or anger.

"The Goddess!" At the boy's mention of Kagome, both of the adults froze—"The Goddess has been stolen!"

"Stolen?" Link blinked. Kagome was standing there, confusion on her face, and she caught sight of Link glancing at her once again over his shoulder.

"Someone stole the Goddess of Light statue from Ordon Springs! It's missing!" This fact seemed to upset the boy, and the other children.

"Missing? What a mystery…" Kagome couldn't stop the sly smile spreading across her face, and she placed her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Wonder what could have happened?" Link too, had a smirk on his face, as he placed his hand under his chin in thought, pretending like he had no idea what happened, yet he was still glancing at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes, an amused gleam in his eyes.

"It must have been the Monkeys!" Talo growled. "Those fiends!" He started swinging his wooden stick, as if it were a sword, huffing. "Playing jokes is one thing, but stealing the Goddess is—it's-!"

"I believe it's called 'blasphemy.' " Malo mumbled as he stood beside him.

"Maybe she just woke up, and walked away?" Link suggested, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug grin still on his face.

"Yeah right Link." The boy huffed. "That's impossible."

"I don't know…" Link glanced back over at her, his expression softening a little. "I'm starting to believe the impossible."

* * *

Merry Late Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed the update!


End file.
